overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix/@comment-5.103.178.197-20160623203131/@comment-88.188.124.55-20160722171432
Well, honnestly Codered, I do too. As hinted previously in my explanations, a lot of hardships Momonga is facing as Ainz Ooal Gown wouldn't be that hard for someone like me, who try to put a philosophical meaning in almost everything he does. Unlike the Undead you, I would most likely be Humanoid, with immortality if possible (possibly, some of the 6 Great Gods were Humans from the human races of YGGDRASIL, and died of old age like idiots, instead of wars against species hostile to Humanity), so maybe an Elf. But maybe a Human instead, because the jobs I would have like to have would probably be (Japanese) Sword centered, as well as a bit of magic casting (likely Divine Magic). Likely, I would also have the job classes King or Emperor too, maybe High King or High Emperor too... that is because I am extremely pissed at modern (mostly republican revolutionaries) rulers, ministers, heads of state and lobbyists, who are thoroughly inepts and useless, both technically and ideologically. Though I feel like Jircniv is okay enough for me (it's not like my criterias are even remotely hard to fulfill, so it gives a harsh idea of modern world rulers' level in rulership and overall accomplishments...). More excentric jobs such as Holy Hermit would fit my personality a lot. Unlike Suzuki Satoru-shi, one thing I hate with MMORPG is that their is no Role-Play, most Players having no notion of it (so it's more like MMOF(ucking)A(round)G, a.k.a. MMOfaggots). So, I would have adapted way better than Momonga, or other Players in fanfic who get trapped like him. Though the litterary quality of Overlord is superior, that's something you gotta hand to Log Horizon : it's thought provoking about a lot of subjects, and analyze things under a lot of various point of view. Maybe I would have been an Angel, instead of a Human or Elf ; that's the only Heteromorphic race I see myself joining, since it looks like theire are no more Buddhism oriented classes. However, as a Angel Frame, I would maybe not be able to have all the classes I want to have. In any case, I would prefer to have something with a dick (or with a pussy, if playing a female character), just in case the game become reality (or porn content is being added, though with widespread immature mentality it is highly unlikely, I still need to cover important issues and possibilities, so the probabilities won't play in my disfavor). Huge problems here... x) But the real problem is that we do not know much about the game mechanics of YGGDRASIL. So, I can't be sure or fix my opinion about almost anything. A vampire would be kind of acceptable, but I like the Sun too (as well as Sun gods), not just the Moon, though how we spend days nowadays tend to be... unsatisfying... and again, I'm not sure that I would be able to have all the classes I covet. Maybe it is inspired from other MMORPG, and it's just me who is ignorant about those game mechanics and build. I don't know because, as mentionned previously, they usually just piss me off way too much for me to enjoy it. :p